Pretty Cure Protect
Pretty Cure Protect & Serve! (プリキュア保護と奉仕, Purikyua Hogo to Hōshi, lit. Pretty Cure Protection and Service) is the eleventh fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the second series of the second generation. This has a police, fire, and ambulance theme with some Super Sentai influences. Story Three cute girls, Katsumi Oguri, Reiko Kan, and Noriko Koizumi, are the Pretty Cure, legendary warriors who protect the world from the cruel criminal organization called Dark Reign, who has organized a major outbreak of crimes. It is up to the Pretty Cure to stop this wave of crime and make Hououshi safe and peaceful! Characters Pretty Cure Katsumi Oguri / Cure Protection Intro: "I serve and protect the people of Hououshi with integrity and beauty, Cure Protection!" Attacks: Heart Custody, Nightstick Swing Item: Lovely Nightstick Vehicle: Police Car, Police Helicopter A sweet and gentle 13 year old girl who loves to ride bikes and taking care of animals. Her best friends are Reiko and Noriko. She goes to Hououshi Middle School where she is very popular. She is a crybaby who is afraid of many things, including needles and getting bullied by tall boys, but she is a strong girl at heart who protects her friends from being hurt. She dreams of being a police officer. She is known for her unkempt strawberry blonde hair with long twintails and a ponytail, and wearing a midriff-bearing white shirt with blue heart patterns, a gold necklace with an orange heart pendant, sky blue ripped jeans, and red platform sandals with a polka dot pattern. She transforms into Cure Protection and her theme is police. Her theme color is Royal Blue with Black, and Gold as sub theme colors. Reiko Kan / Cure Nurture Intro: "I serve and protect the people of Hououshi with integrity and beauty, Cure Nurture!" Attacks: Heart Nurture, Healing Syringe Shot Item: Lovely Syringe, Rod of Asclepius Vehicle: Ambulance Truck, Ambulance Helicopter A kind 14 year old girl who dreams of being a nurse. She is in the health club in Hououshi Middle School, which talks about tips on getting healthy. She comes off shy, but in reality, she is not. She's ditzy and naive, and gets tricked easily. She is afraid of swimming, so that's why she let Noriko be the one who goes to the water to save people from drowning. She can cook delicious but healthy food. Her parents own a gym downtown called Athletic. She transforms into Cure Nurture and her theme is ambulance. Her theme color is White with Pinkish-Red and Sky Blue as sub-theme colors. Noriko Koizumi / Cure Rescue Intro: "I serve and protect the people of Hououshi with integrity and beauty, Cure Rescue!" Attacks: Heart Rescue, Evil Extinguish Item: Lovely Firehose, Ladder Vehicle: Fire Truck, Fireboat A feisty 15 year old who is a star beach volleyball player in Hououshi Middle School and loves cars and going to the beach. She dreams of being a firefighter. She is muscular, fit and beautiful, and she seems to be the biggest customer to the Athetic gym because she goes there every day and her apartment is only a short walk away. She tends to prefer American pop culture than Japanese, as she watches more American programs (especially the 90s TV show Baywatch which she has on DVD and Blu-ray) and said her favorite car was her dad's Chevy. She transforms into Cure Rescue and her theme is firefighting. Her theme colors are Red and Yellow with Brown as as a sub-theme color. Mascots [[Duke|'Duke']] Cure Protection's fairy police dog. He is also Katsumi's pet and she takes Duke out for a walk all the time. [[Asclepius|'Asclepius']] Cure Nurture's fairy snake that is on her rod. He comes out of the rod to attack enemies. [[Hiro|'Hiro']] Cure Rescue's fairy dalmatian. He wears a large fire helmet. Villains Dark Reign The criminal organization responsible for the increase in crime in Hououshi. The symbol is a shield with an angry skull in a shield, and "D.R." in a gothic font below the shield. [[Grimm|'Grimm']] The true leader of Dark Reign and the main antagonist from episode 11 on. He kidnapped Mika and brainwashed her to hate Katsumi. He is cold-hearted, sadistic, and loves to see people suffer. He knows everyone's most feared thing (such as Katsumi being scared of needles, Reiko being scared of drowning, Noriko being scared of disappointing her friends (especially her boyfriend Akira), and Mika Martinez being scared of turning evil again). Mika Martinez / Gothika The leader of Dark Reign early on. As a normal human, she is an elite member of the martial arts club who Katsumi looked up to. She had a tragic past of getting harshly bullied. She is a rival of Katsumi and she is jealous of Katsumi's popularity, so she bullies her and anyone who associates with her. But as Gothika, she is slightly taller, has hair that can turn into snakes, and holds a long staff that turns people into zombies that attack her enemies. After she was defeated in episode 10, she apologizes to Katsumi and the gang and they make up, and eventually joins the Pretty Cure team as the dispatcher. She still fears that Grimm may turn her evil again. [[Bones|'Bones']] One of the Vice Quartet. He's a veteran criminal and a very dangerous drug trafficker, as well as being the leader of the Quartet. [[Thug|'Thug']] One of the Vice Quartet. He is a street fighter and the strongest and tallest of the Quartet. In addition to his fists, he also carries a large gun. He was once a part of a fearsome gang. [[Ponzi|'Ponzi']] One of the Vice Quartet. He is a corrupt businessman who profits off fraud, ponzi schemes, identity theft and other white collar crimes. [[Arsonal|'Arsonal']] One of the Vice Quartet. His 'arsonal' includes gas tanks, oil, torches, flamethrowers etc. He represents arson hence his name, but he can also represent environmental crimes. Other Characters [[Akira Manabe|'Akira Manabe']] The boyfriend of Noriko. He is very romantic and loves reading romantic books. He is also a star track and fielder in Hououshi Middle School. He's very protective of Noriko, sometimes too protective. Items [[Cure IDs|'Cure IDs']] The transformation items. To activate, the Cures shout, "Pretty Cure Emergency!" [[Lovely Nightstick|'Lovely Nightstick']] Katsumi's weapon, which are nunchuks what looks like nightsticks that a police officer would use. It's used for Nightstick Swing, along with some defensive tactics. [[Lovely Syringe|'Lovely Syringe']] Reiko's weapon, a large heart-shaped syringe. Used for Healing Syringe Shot, as well as healing people's illnesses. [[Rod of Asclepius|'Rod of Asclepius']] Reiko's other weapon, a Rod of Asclepius [[Lovely Firehose|'Lovely Firehose']] Noriko's weapon, a firehose from her Fire Truck or Fireboat. Used for Evil Extinguish. [[Ladder|''']]Ladder' Noriko's rescue ladder. [[CureZord|'CureZord']] The megazord like robot the Cures use after fusing the Police Car (forming the head), Fire Truck (forming the arms and legs), and Ambulance Truck (forming the body) Locations [[Hououshi|'Hououshi''']] A beautiful city which the series takes place that finds itself in the grips of high violent and property crime, lots of arson and pollution, and plenty of out of shape, obese, sick people populating the city. Episodes 1. Hououshi's Finest! Cure Protection in service! References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Pretty Cure Protect & Serve! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime